Perhaps Its Love
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Revenge. Love. Could Hatred be reversed? Sasuke hated the very existence of her, while Naruto has no clue as why she was being hated by him. Perhaps its Love..
1. Promised Revenge

"**Perhaps it's Love"**

**xYuzuru Rengex**

* * *

><p>"<strong>You don't know me baby but I know you so well, Tried to make a fool of me, tried to ring my bell.<strong>

**Sneaking round behind my back didn't make me cry, But I'm gonna have my sweet revenge;**

**pay back all your lies."**

**-**Motorhead

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <strong>I'm back! I've been busy for quite sometime and some of my stories are on hiatus when I started my training 2 weeks ago. But yes I know I've been hiatus for some time before that. And I'm deeply sorry about that. So here I am today with another offering for you guys.

**Perhaps Its Love **is my newest story I hope you'd like it guys those people who supported When The Playboy fall in Love, and its sequel Second chances, Fourteen, Royal Fiancee, Shackled Love, A Toy with Sadness, He is a SHE!, Season of fireworks, School Days, and A Walk to Remember. Please support 'Perhaps its love' I guarantee a tear jerker, School life, Drama, Romance, Angst and Friendship theme on this story. Even a bit of **Smut**! Also Love triangle. Yup! This was like your typical Shoujo manga. Well blame me for reading sooo much Shoujo manga nowadays. But there's a reason! Yep, to get some inspiration and get my imagination cells back on track. Okay so here I go.. Sorry for babbling! And on with the story starters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Naruto **(DUH!) but the plot is mine to twist and turn! :)

**Direction**: _Italics_- Flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Sasuke promised to Naruto that when the time comes he will take revenge on her, but why

the revenge she imagined he'll do is different from what she expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Promised Revenge**

* * *

><p>"Its a perfect day today!" Naruto said to herself as she look at her reflection in the mirror. Looking admiringly to her Konoha Academy uniform. The truth is she doesn't care about her appearance or what she wear. But today she needs to be presentable because today is the first day of her freshman year in high school. Looking back a lot of things happened to her few years ago, everything was peaceful since Sasuke's departure. He went to Paris to continue his studies there when they were twelve years olds. She was so happy that he's gone but something at the back of her mind misses him even though he makes the everyday of her life difficult.<p>

"Hmm, why am I thinking about that jerk?" She said as she shook her head trying to take the irritating raven out of her mind. Every time she think of him, it spoil her mood.

"Only two more years and then I could leave Uchiha Mansion for good." she said to herself knotting the ribbon neatly. Yes, she is living in the Uchiha's care for as long as she could remember. She has been place on their care since her mother cannot support her when her father died. The Uchiha couple even plan to adopt her but Sasuke doesn't agree of them adopting the young Naruto. He does hate her very existence ever since she set her foot inside their house. He bully her, pull her hair or taunt her with his friends because she was always sickly because of her asthma. But one of them is not mean to her, that boy is Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke's best friend ever since he helped and defend her against Sasuke she started to like him. Thinking back, she was asking herself why Sasuke was so angry at her. She remembered that time before he departed for France.

"_Good luck Sasuke-teme hope you'll be alright there." Naruto said smiling widely at Sasuke who was just finished saying goodbye to his parents and friends. Even though they don't get along well she still want to wish him good luck. The young raven give her a condescending look, while pulling her pigtail hair. _

"_Ouch, let go!" Naruto said blue eyes watering._

"_Stop acting so kind, I hate it! Especially your face.." Sasuke said angrily his obsidian orbs glaring down at her. _

"_What did I do to you? I didn't do anything to make you hate me!" She said trying to push the raven away from her. _

"_Really how fast you forget what you did to me...I promise Naruto I will not gonna acknowledge you as my sister you will always be an orphan! I hate you!" Naruto is now crying because of this, why Sasuke have to be this mean to her._

"_I promise I will take **revenge **with you I will come back and make you pay for what you did." Sasuke said to the tears stained blonde._

Naruto scowled at the memory, she couldn't remember anything she did to upset Sasuke so why did he said that? She shook her head, why dwell on the past? If she could see Neji today? Naruto squealed at the thought of Neji, she can't wait to meet him at the opening ceremony later!

"Naruto! Come on hurry up you will be late for your first day in school!" the old caretaker called her from the end of the hall. "Yes, Yume-san I'm coming!" Naruto look at her life-size mirror longingly. It doesn't bite if she give herself a one last look in the mirror right? She has long blonde locks, a pair of blue sparkling eyes, and sun skinned complexion to add to her natural beauty.

"Well Naruto you're ready to go!" Naruto said as she make a V sign in front of the mirror.

"NARUTO!"

"Yes, I'm coming! I'm coming!" Naruto yelled as she grabbed her book bag and ran down the hallway to the kitchen downstairs. "Now Naruto! Move faster or you are going to be late at school." the old man said while he set down his mug of coffee over the coaster.

"You can't afford to be late! Never." Yume said while preparing the blonde's bentou.

"Sorry Yume-san! I'll be going now.." Naruto said while getting a slice of bread on her plate, rushing out of the mansion.

"Wait! Before you leave, here don't forget your bentou.." the old woman managed to say in time before Naruto left the house completely.

"Oh! Thanks Yume-san!" Naruto said taking her bentou, before turning and running out the door, slamming it shut behind her due to her haste.

"Kids these days." Yume mussed turning back to her own duties.

* * *

><p>"Oh, thank god I reached school on time..." Naruto managed to say, panting hard from driving her bicycle from the house and now pedalling over to spacious grounds of Konoha Academy.<p>

"Ow, my leg hurts.." she said while touching her tired legs.

"Hey, hello Naruto-chan!" shouts Tenten with Hinata on her side.

"Oh! Ten-chan! Hina-chan!" Naruto said acknowledging her friends presence.

They stop on her tracks all of the sudden when they we're five inches away from her. "Is that really you Naruto?" Tenten said staring at her as if she has two heads.

"What?" Naruto said suddenly confused.

"You look very pretty Naruto-chan." Hinata said meekly with the small smile on her face.

Naruto's blue eyes sparkled, Hinata complemented her which means her changed of style is effective! She wonder what will Neji say to her later at the opening ceremony.

"I also noticed that you apply a little bit of make up." Tenten said thinking deeply.

"Ah yeah.." Naruto said nervously as Tenten circled towards her.

"AH! Now I know why!" Tenten said with triumphant smirk.

Hinata knotted her eyebrows, "What's wrong Tenten-chan?" she asked her friend totally clueless of what's happening.

"You applied make up coz you're gonna make yourself popular this year huh." Hinata sweatdropped at this. While Naruto face palmed herself.

"Hey girls what's up!" Kiba exclaimed while walking passed them with the others.

Naruto huffed, She doesn't want to see this group. They're the ones who bullied her a long side Sasuke before.

"So troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered and shrugged while walking away with the group.

"Who are you looking for Naru-chan?" Naruto spun around to see Hinata looking at her.

_Damn she was caught red handed!_

"Well I was just looking around..the place..." she reasoned out laughing nervously. Its embarrassing to tell her friend the real reason why she was looking around.

"Oh its Neji! My youthful Neji come on hurry up or else you'll be late for the class!" Rock Lee shouted after his friend who was walking directly towards Naruto.

"Morning Naruto." Neji was different from Sasuke that's for sure. Unlike the raven Neji was caring and nice Sasuke isn't. He has this devil may care attitude and will push you down the cliff when you're not looking. She consider him as her knight in shining armour.

"G-Good morning." She stuttered blushing furiously.

"You look cute by the way.." Neji is the boy next door type of guy and a lot of girls fancy him and Naruto is one of them.

"T-Thank you." she said shyly opposite of her feisty and head strong attitude.

"See you later." he said with that he walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>few moments later,<strong>

"Kyaa he said I'm cute!" Naruto squealed silently, she was so happy Neji noticed that she put make up on. She will definitely make herself beautiful for him. _"If I want to be his girlfriend I need to do something that for sure will get his attention!_" She said to herself while smiling like an idiot.

"Stop making that face you look stupid." a voice said from her back. Naruto froze on her spot she knows that voice. She slowly turned to look at her back, only to see a sneering devil looking towards her. The last person she wanted to see the most. Naruto is not counting for this moment to happen. It seemed like her world started to move in slow motion when the devil walk towards her.

_It was Sasuke!_

Naruto was astonished, she couldn't believe it. He was wearing their uniform messily few buttons was unbuttoned. All in all he represent _a ruggedly handsome look_. Naruto shook her head, why did she think of that? Sasuke smirks at her when he caught her staring at him. Naruto could feel her heart beating so fast, faster than she could ever imagine.

"I'm back dobe, so get ready coz I'm here for revenge." Sasuke put his hands inside his pockets and walk away, leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto cannot help but to stare on his back.

"_Kami-sama, what will happen to me now that the devil is back? My dream of peaceful high school life was crushed all of the sudden..oh please help me survive this year!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what do you think guys? Please Review! I wanna know what you think.. See u at the next chapter!


	2. Black Mail

**Perhaps Its Love**

**xYuzuru Rengex**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed truthfully she wants to know why this is happening to her life, god she's very responsible person, she study so hard even though she's tardy and sometimes curse her teachers or wishing their school burned down so she don't need to go to school. Other than that she's a good person has many friends. But, why god is punishing her right now?<p>

"Kami-sama what did I do wrong for you to punish me like this." She moaned tearfully she couldn't believe what's happening to her life now.

"Shut up ugly, you're so noisy." Naruto glared at the raven haired male who was seating next to her by the window. He has this usual devil may care look on his face. Naruto huffed the annoyed look never leave her face. She decided to ignore this raven haired devil or else she will strangle him right there and then.

"I don't know that you still wear childish under wears dobe." Naruto ignored him even though she was tempted to scream at him. "_No Naruto calm down.._" She said slowly breathing in and out. "This jerk is testing your patience... you must not show him that he's getting into you." She told herself seeing the look of determination on her eyes Sasuke smirked, she was trying to shut him out and he's not gonna let her do that.

Sasuke sneered he decided to tease her, "You're wearing your skirt the other way around idiot."

"Nice try Teme.." Naruto said dismissively but her fist clenched under her desk she was actually trying to hold her temper. But in reality she really wanted to strangle him to death. Why does he have to come back?

"Orange polka-dots you still don't have taste of underwear." Naruto blushed in anger and embarrassment looking down the zipper of her skirt is actually unzipped and because of that her dear orange underwear is wide open for him to see and that's not all! Sasuke is right her skirt is inside out. So that's why some of their classmates are looking at her strangely.

"Now, you see I'm not lying." Sasuke said with the as the matter of factly tone on his voice.

"YOU FREAKING PERVERT! I HATE YOU SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto screamed at the top of her lungs her blue eyes blazing in anger. The nerve of him!

"Ehem.. Uzumaki do you have any idea what you were doing!" Naruto gulped a lump of saliva down her throat their home room teacher is definitely gonna murder her.

"_This is all Sasuke's fault!"_

"Uzumaki, you go out of the room carry your desk outside with you.." Their angry home room teacher said fuming in anger.

"But sir! It's Sasuke-teme's fault." Naruto tried to protest.

"Why would _I_ do that Naruto-_chan? _Oh I'm hurt." Sasuke said innocently.

The nerve this guy! I really want to kill him! "STOP ACTING INNOCENT YOU BASTARD!" She couldn't believe Sasuke he managed to get her in trouble in the first day of school.

"Now Uzumaki you are going outside and THAT'S FINAL!" their old grumpy teacher said with finality on his stern voice. Naruto is angry, NO! She's beyond furious

* * *

><p><em>This is all Sasuke's fault! <em>She turned to look at him one last time seeing his smirking face while she step outside the room makes her blood boil. "If only glare could kill...if only glare could kill he's already dead!" Naruto muttered repeatedly under her breath cursing Sasuke for successfully kicking her out of the class. "So annoying!" She said while kicking her desk angrily.

"You said Sasuke right?" The blonde paused on her tracks she smiled excitedly she knows that voice. She looks up only to see her object of affection the apple of her eyes looking down at her making her blush profusely.

"_Oh my god! It's embarrassing!" _

"Yes that guy.. he came back.." she said distastefully.

"I see..."

"You don't know he's coming back?" she asked curiously it's impossible for Neji not to know if Sasuke's going back to Japan. He's Sasuke-teme's best friend after all.

"Neji-kun?" She inclined her head with a big question mark on top of her head.

"Oh well you see Sasuke is being secretive the past few days so its hard to tell wether what he was going to do next." he said talking to himself.

"Hmm.. that's strange.." Naruto said cupping her chin.

"By the way Naruto why you're outside the room and why your carrying your desk up high?" while they start talking Naruto also started to hold her desk up high. The blonde blushed, how embarrassing!

"Well Sasuke-teme managed to kick me out of the room."

Neji chuckled lightly, "Oh, it figures.." he said as he looks at Naruto straight in the eyes while the blonde blushed profusely when their eyes met.

"N-Neji-kun.."

"Yes?"

"Well, I-"

"Oi idiot you go and take my bag on our next class." Sasuke said shoving his bag and books on Naruto's face. "By the way, go to the parking lot we'll go home together.." he said with finally on his voice.

"Why would I go home with you! The nerve I will never go home together with you! And I'm not your servant so carry your bag by yourself!" Naruto protested but by the time she let go of his bag the two boys are gone.

"STUPID SASUKE! I HATE YOU!"

* * *

><p>Tenten is laughing really hard hands clutching on her stomach for support while Naruto doesn't look amused, "Shut up Tenten! It's not even funny!" her Chinese friend wrapped her arm around her blonde friend who's still scowling. "Oh, Naruuto-chaan.. come on..its just soo funny that Sasuke has still this big impact on you...I mean no one would think that you will lose your cool like that!" She said while looking so amused.<p>

"Does it looks like I'm amuse of what happened Tenten?"

"Guys! Naru-chan I got your newspaper from the school newspaper club." Hinata said joining her two best friend on their table.

"Oh thanks Hina-chan you're the best!" Naruto said as she excitedly flip the pages she really likes reading news especially her favorite column, the horoscope section! She genuinely believe that it was accurate. Well at least to her.

"NO WAY!" Naruto shrieked.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata and Tenten both asked the blonde who was crying animatedly.

The blonde turned to them crying, "Look at my horoscope guys!" Tenten knotted her eyebrows

"What's wrong?"

"JUST READ DAMN IT!"

**HOROSCOPE FOR TODAY**

**8/11/11**

**LIBRA**

**SEPTEMBER 23- OCTOBER 22**

**STARTING TODAY, BAD LUCK WILL **

**COME AFTER YOU. SO BE CAREFUL..**

"So, what's with this?"

"You're asking what's with this? Can't you read it..starting today bad luck will come after me and I know who's the source of that! So I have to stay away from that devil Sasuke! No matter what happens!" Naruto said as she starting to panic.

"Naruto-chan Don't rely on horoscope its just a guide." Hinata said trying to calm her panicking friend.

"YEA, Hina is right! Don't listen to this garbage." Tenten said in agreement.

"OH YEAH! Before I forgot I need to give this bag to Sasuke-teme see you later guys!" Naruto said running hastily.

"What's with that all of the sudden?"

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe this I can't really believe this!"<em> Naruto thought angrily as she walk closely at the waiting Sasuke in front of his car with eyes close he's been waiting for her in almost 30 minutes outside.

"You're too slow," Sasuke said glaring at the blonde girl in front of her.

Naruto snorted "Who told to wait for me?"

"I told you to bring my bag.."

"YES, I'm here to bring your bag back your highness, now I personally delivered your royal bag can I go now." She said with the hint of irritation on her voice.

"No, you're coming with me.." Sasuke said nochalantly

"And who told you that?" Naruto said crossing her arms around her chest.

Sasuke smirked at her in reply, _"That teme! I hate his smirk!" _Naruto said crossing her arms around her chest.

"Why don't you just answer me Teme!"She said angrily

Sasuke turned to face her with annoyed face. "I already told you..you're coming with me or else I'll tell my father that you are working without his permission..you know how hurt he would be if he learned that his favorite adopted daughter is working on a night club when he's not around." He said smirking at her.

"Okay now what do you want Teme! Tell me just don't tell Uncle.." Naruto said even though she hates Sasuke or how she likes to defy him. She couldn't hurt her uncle's feelings she doesn't want to disappoint him.

"Now, you know my condition so hop in." Sasuke said shoving her inside the passenger seat.

"Ouch that hurts you know? Why don't you be gentle?" Naruto protested

"You know I only let girls order me around when we were _in_ bed." Sasuke said smirking at her

While Naruto just blush at Sasuke's words. "Pervert!" She exclaimed at his face.

"So you're not a virgin anymore?" Naruto said cocking her eyebrows.

Sasuke did not answer her but he just put her seat belt on. Naruto blush at the sudden contact

"_This teme just holding my shoulder but why I feel like this_?" She thought as she hid her blush from Sasuke by looking at the window but well unfortunately for her Sasuke saw it.

Sasuke just chuckled as he turn the engine to life and drive his car away. "You know you don't need to hide your blush from me."

Naruto just turned to looked at Sasuke with a angry face. "Who do you think you are a fucking sex god or something?"

Sasuke smirk before answering her. "I always hear that after were finished doing _it_ so maybe I am." Sasuke said as he teased her..

Naruto cannot believe her ears this guy is…a womanizer and a _pervert!_

"Pervert!…" she is cut off when Sasuke glared at her. "I am not that sex addict and for your information Dobe I just do it to…"

"To what?" She said as she waited for him to continue.

"_What the hell why do I need to answer this girl." Sasuke thought angrily_

"It is not of your concern dobe." He said coldly

"You teme don't call me dobe! I am not a dead last for your information Uchiha I am the scholar who got 97 in scholarship examination so don't call me…

"Dobe? But I want to call you dobe so you can't change my mind and stop calling me teme or whatever names because if you do your life will be doomed understand? Remember our deal Sasuke said smirking

"Oh my god I forgot…" Naruto gasped as she remembers their deal.

"_**Well first of all you will tell change the way you wear your school uniform..it's so revealing you look ugly.."Sasuke said as leaned down the hood of his car.**_

"_**What but why? I'm comfortable of wearing my uniform like this" Naruto protested. **_

"_**Just listen to me will you? For the second condition you will do whatever I want and you can't disobey me."**_

"_**What! But that's too hard!" she whined**_

_**Sasuke ignored her whining he just continues stating the conditions he wants her to do.**_

"_**Thirdly I don't want you to talk to any other guys well except for me and my friends"**_

"_**Eh that's way too impossible to do and what do you… she's not able to finish her word when sasuke cut her off.**_

"_**And for the last condition if I caught you disobeying me you have to kiss me."**_

_**Naruto's eyes widen by this. "Are you insane why would I do that!" she said angrily there is no way! He will not kiss me! **_

_**Sasuke just smirk. "Well if you don't want to do my conditions you can always back to your old job while I can pay someone to spread the news that you're working at that cheap bar. You know if I do that your scholarship will be gone in your grasped and dad will be mad at you."**_

"_**Oh I almost forgot tomorrow you will start to call me Sasuke with –kun is that understood?"**_

_**"You bastard there's NO WAY IN HELL I WILL CALL YOU SASUKE-KUN!" Naruto can't help but to agree she doesn't have a choice.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At School<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>I really hate this<em>."

"You this is your fault! Now all of your friend's think that we are really a couple." Naruto exclaimed angrily once they reached the school building .

Sasuke just raised a brow while placing his arms around his chest. "And why is that? We have a deal and you. Cant. Never back out of it." Sasuke said with an arrogant tone of his voice.

"Arrg! I can't believe that I am playing your game!" She said angrily.

Sasuke smirk before answering. "But you're playing it so well and before I left you meet me at the parking lot later at 4 after your class."

Naruto cannot believe what is happening to her life ever since Sasuke came back all of the bad luck struck her. _Alternatively, not? _First: He Bully me. Secondly, He blackmail me. thirdly now I'm doomed! She just let out a sigh she wishes she could be out of this mess as soon as possible.

"Oh my I will be late for my class!" She said as she started to run for it but Unfortunately for Naruto she accidentally bump to a stranger's broad chest making her stumbled back at the floor. She groaned. "Ouch my…butt hurts." She said wincing in pain. "Oh…I'm sorry miss here let me help you." The stranger said offering her his hand.

Naruto absent mildly took his hand. "Why don't you look at your way!" she said angrily

"Naruto-senpai…" said the stranger

Naruto cannot take it why all of the people in this school call her Naruto-senpai for god sakes "Oh, you're one of the freshman who attended our club meeting!" Naruto said as she turned to look up at the stranger._ "A Girl?"_ the stranger has a pair of white eyes with a long beautiful hair he had a handsome face too. Naruto can feel a sudden ache on her heart when she looked at him it seems like she already met this guy.

"Sorry, Senpai for bumping at you." the freshman said while looking at her like his checking her out.

"Hey don't look at me like that!" Naruto said angrily it feels like he is examining her without clothes on.

"Sorry for being rude…but you…" The freshman was cut off when a oh-so-familiar voice interfere.

"_Oh my…I am busted_." Naruto thought

"You freshman what are you doing here?" Sasuke said with a calm but deadly tone on his voice. He cannot possibly forget that this little bug has something for Naruto back then so he cannot help himself but to show him that Naruto is his property.

"Uchiha-senpai." the younger male acknowledge him impassively

"Sasu- what are you…" she was cut off when Sasuke wrap his arms around her waist pressing her body to him as if telling him to back off because this girl is mine. "_Whaa…what is he doing_!" Somewhat the freshman got what Sasuke mean and smirk to himself as he started to walk away from the couple. When he was out of sight Sasuke back away to have a clear look at Naruto's face while Naruto is blushing furiously.

"Oi…rule no.3._"_Sasuke said impassively

**RULE NO. 3: I don't want you to talk to any other guys well except for me and my friends**

"Eh…but why? I'd just happened that…It's an accident believe me! I don't intend to _Talk to him!_ Naruto stammered

"Rules is rule Naruto-_chan_ so just do it." Sasuke commanded seriously

"_Oh-em-gee I'm so doomed! What if someone sees us!"_

"Uh… Sasuke-_kun _can I just do it later I just…erm…" Naruto said stuttering

"_No_. I want it now so _Do It_." Sasuke said with finality on his voice.

"O…Ok…" Naruto said as she lean on Sasuke to reach his cheeks so she can kiss it but unfortunately much in her dismay Sasuke turn to where her face is and poof their lips touch each other.

"_Oh my…My first kiss was stolen by this pervert I am scarred in my entire life!_"

* * *

><p><strong>IF YOU WANT TO READ THE CONTINUATION OF THIS CHAPTER.. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Just Another Day

**Perhaps It's Love**

* * *

><p>Naruto opened her eyes and rubbed it with her two hands. She yawned and went out of the bed to stretch her arms. She walked toward the window and opened it. She automatically inhaled the fresh air coming inside her room.<p>

"Good Morning to me!" She said stretching her arms and back of her neck. after her morning routines she opened her dresser and wear her uniform getting ready for school as she about to tie her ribbon someone called her from the outside.

"Naruto! You have to bring Sasuke-sama's breakfast in his room!" the voice called out of her. Naruto sulk why would she have to bring the devil's breakfast? She doesn't even want to see him first day in the morning it would only ruin her mood.

"Can I not do this?" Naruto look pleadingly to the older woman.

"Sorry Naruto-chan all the maid's are busy today and I hope you could help me little lady.." the older woman said softly to her.

Naruto groaned, "Can I say no.." she said as she wrinkled her nose.

_'That Sasuke bastard pervert I can't still forget that he kissed me at school! Its my first kiss! Hell I was planning to give my first kiss to Neji not that devil!' _Naruto thought angrily.

She went to the kitchen where the servants spend time and eat together Naruto can feel their penetrating gaze at her.

"_Why they're glaring at me?"_ Naruto thought as she about to hold the tray of food but a pair of strong hands intercepts her way. She immediately look at the owner of the hands only to see.

"Oi dobe what took you so long..." Naruto turned around only to see the raven hair demon glaring at her. Instead of getting angry she felt her face flush she turn away before the raven could see her blushing. '_Why do I need to remember that kiss!"_

"You're too slow." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Uh…Gomen Sasuke-te Sasuke-_kun _I forgot to…" Naruto didn't even had a chance to finish what she was saying when Sasuke drags her out of the kitchen.

"Hey wait!" Naruto said annoyed as she let him drag her until they reach the parking lot

"Sasuke-_kun_ where…why…" Naruto cannot form a better word to ask Sasuke she is still confuse why the raven haired devil just drag her outside.

"Get in the car." Sasuke commanded he opening the door for her for a minute she stared dumb folded at him she doesn't know what to do. "I said Get in the car we're going together at school" Sasuke said but Naruto shook her head in disagreement. "I would take a bus!" Naruto said she don't want rumors to spread especially inside the mansion at least to their house.

_The hell I had enough of seeing him day and night...school and house.. why do I have to go with him to school! _She grumbled angrily.

"I said get in the car don't you hear me? You're my girlfriend _right_." Sasuke said smirking as he wrapped his arm across his chest. Naruto was horrified how can she forget this monster is blackmailing her! She doesn't want to but she have no choice but to obey until she could at least find an enough evidence to black mail him too!

"Ok…" Sasuke heard her muttered under her breath before she hops in the car.

* * *

><p>"What's your schedule for today" he asked her impatiently while driving.<p>

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke apologetically. "Why would I tell you Sasuke-_sama_..." She said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to kill you" Sasuke said faking his threat.

"Yeah kill me now..." She said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

"Sorry I'm late..." Naruto said while panting hard she just happened to run from inside the high school building.

"You're always late! Don't you have a clock or something?" Sasuke said in annoyed tone.

"Well _sorry_ Sasuke-kun if you can't see I still have a life!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Alright…get in the car."Sasuke said opening the door of passenger sit for Naruto. "Hurry up."

"Ah _Sasuke-kun_ you turn at the wrong way…" Naruto said pointing at the right side of the road. Then she turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke just smirk at her. Naruto frowned she doesn't like it one bit "Easy there little girl we're just going somewhere else place."

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto walked towards the hall of the mall. Naruto was looking around happily. Naruto's eyes were wide in excitement. He brought her to one of chain of Uchiha Mall.<p>

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist dragging her at the Cell Phone shop.

"Sasuke what are we doing here?" Naruto asked forgetting to call him _Sasuke-kun_ but Sasuke didn't answer her. He just continues to browse a suitable cell phone for the certain blonde. "Are you going to buy another cell phone?" Naruto asked she's surprise that Sasuke is buying another phone.

"Idiot of course it's not mine…I'm buying you a cell phone." Sasuke said as he pointed at the brand new flip top phone. Naruto's eyes widen all of the sudden.

"I have a phone te- _Sasuke-kun_ why would I want you to buy me a phone" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah what ever…I'll get this…" Sasuke said to the sales lady.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the store.<strong>

"Oi remember this little girl…you will use this cell phone only for me got it?"Sasuke said as he put the cell phone at Naruto's palm.

Naruto just nodded absentmindedly. "Uh…ok…"

* * *

><p><strong>That night<strong>

Naruto is readying to sleep when all of the sudden her cell phone rings loudly surprising her.

...

_Darkness of white you can _

_Through the sadness take your flight..._

_..._

She look at the LCD of her cell phone it flashed

**'The Almighty Me'**

"_The almighty me? Who is this_? Pretty arrogant name" she thought before answering the call.

"Hello…" Naruto started

. "_Oi! What took you so long to answer my call?"_ Sasuke said at the other line. Naruto winced at the loud sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Eh…Sasuke? How do you…know this number?" Naruto said confuse that Sasuke the devil knows her number.

"_Baka dobe… of course I know it's because I'm the one who give you that phone_." Sasuke said

"The hell don't call me dobe!" Naruto snapped

"Whatever_…__bye for now…Dobe_…" Sasuke said at the other line as he hung up the phone.

"Eh…hey wait! That devil! Well you'll see I will never use this phone!" Naruto said as she turn off the cell phone and keep it inside her drawer.

* * *

><p><strong>Shirahane Aikawa<strong>: Yay! Thanks for reading guys please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO I only own the plot.


End file.
